


Nurse Joxter

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Despite his love of laziness, SOMEONE has to nurse his remarkable Mymble, love of his life, back to health and damn if it isn't going to be Nurse Joxter





	Nurse Joxter

Joxter whistled brightly as he strum his banjo, doing a little skip and a hop here and there. It was a lovely mid-spring day and he was quite eager to see his most remarkable and most lovely Mymble. He wasn’t far from her house now; it was in sight. He paused to make her a bouquet of dogwood flowers and crab apple blossoms, and formed them into a wreath she could hang from her front door. With that slung over his shoulder, he continued to play until he was on her doorstep. He knocked once and then twice, and when she didn’t answer, he went around in the back to the her secret love cabin. He wouldn’t be upset if she was a with another, for she had her desires and he quite respected that, but that too was silent. He wandered back to her house and paused, when he heard the coughing coming from an open window. Scurrying over, he poked his head through the open window, expecting one of her children or grandchildren to be present and her tall and curvy self to be hustling and bustling around to take care of the sick like the wonderful woman she was; but instead, it was Mymble herself curled up on her bed, wrapped in a thick blanket, a washcloth on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouth. Horrified, Joxter strung his banjo a few times to let her know he was there. She lowly looked up, eyes all glassy, and squinted.

“Joxter? My love?”

“Darling, what is wrong?” He frantically crawled in the window, knocking over a vase. It thudded to the carpet and he vowed to be more careful. Mymble shied away from his embrace.

“I’m very contagious dear, Moominmamma came to bring me medicine and check in on me, and now she’s just as ill.”

“Yes, but she has two loving oafs to take care of her, where are all your children to help you?” Joxter took his glove off and felt her forehead. She was burning up terribly so.

“Living their own lives, as they should be.” She croaked defensively.

“Not even Little My or Snufkin is here to help you?” Joxter frowned, preparing a lecture in his mind that instantly deflated. He hadn’t been here for her either, so who was he to judge?

“I asked her not to tell them. I don’t want either of them sick. I’m a mother through and through, I suppose.” She paused to have a terrible coughing fit that resulted in her vomiting. Joxter found her bucket just in time, and held back her hair. “I don’t want them to feel like this.” Mymble moaned. He helped her to clean up and took out the bucket to clean it, bring it back fresh and ready for use. He brought her fresh water and a spoonful of honey.

“My poor, poor love, you’ve had a rather terrible time, haven’t you?” Joxter asked, taking off the washcloth from her forehead. It was nearly dry, and very hot. He replaced it with a fresh, cool one and placed it on the back of her neck. “Lucky for you, Nurse Joxter is here now. I know a thing or two about how to treat the flu.”

“Nurse? Will you be wearing a nurses uniform?” Mymble wiggled her eyebrows before coughing and groaning, flopping on to the bed.

“Come now, you miserable dear, such things can wait until you’re well.” He helped her sit up and move out of bed. “We’re gonna move you to the living room so I can change your sheets. How long have you been like this?”

“Years.”

“I meant your flu, not your lethal libido.” Joxter smirked. Mymble gave a hiccup of a laugh as she held on tightly to his shoulders while he held her waist, for despite how she shuffled so, she was still quite taller than him. Finally they made it to the living room, and she folded up into a ball on the couch.

“I feel like I have felt this way for an eternity. Utterly miserable.” She whined. “Everything aches and everything is too bright and loud and I hate everything. Except for you, my love. I like you. You can stay. Snuggle on the couch with me. Oh no wait don’t! I don’t want you to get sick. But I miss snuggling you!” She was wringing her paws, utterly almost in tears. Joxter wiped away her sweat with the cool washcloth and kissed her greasy hair.

“Now, you whiny thing, wait here on the couch, I shall fetch clean sheets for your bed and then we’ll put you back there, good as new.”

Joxter did just that, and rather quickly. He knew what it was like to keep his Mymble waiting, and he never planned on doing that. She was tucked safely back in bed with a fresh compress and some medicine in her system that Moominmamma had left. Moominmamma had truly outdone herself and had left several herbal remedies, teas, and instructions on self-care. As Joxter leafed through the notes, he gave a sigh of relief. This would certainly save him the trip of foraging in the forest. Yes, Joxter certainly enjoyed a lazy life style and he was rather ready to take a nap, but he’d be damned if he allowed Mymble to suffer right in front of him.

He worked around the clock to bring her clean cloths, to have her drink water and teas, and to make her broths, toast, and spoonfuls of honey. On the fourth day, he helped her take a bath. It was rather ironic, Joxter felt, as he got the hot steaming water ready for his love. Normally their positions were switched and he was the one howling and begging for the cleaning to not happen. Or, conversely, they had a sex bath, where they would spend an hour making love in warm bubbly water…he shivered as the memories played in his mind, his stomach dancing, wanting so badly to make love to her. Biting his lower lip and letting out a hitched hiss, he popped his head into the bedroom to check in on her, and the desires fluttered away as quickly as they came. While she had been doing better, she looked so miserable. Dark circles were under her eyes from sleepless nights, her nose red and her lips cracked no matter how many times he lathered them in beeswax. She looked up and gave him a weak smile. No, she didn’t need sex. She need to be gently cared after.

“Hello my darling, let’s get you in the bath, shall we?” He smiled sweetly. He helped her hobble to the bathroom and helped undress her. He kissed her shoulder blades gently, and helped her in the tub, but not before brushing out her long hair and wrapping it up in a towel. Wet hair would only make her sicker at the moment. She took a deep breath, coughed up phlegm into a tissue and then let out a sigh. He light candles infused with herbs to help cleanse her lungs.

“Joxter, this feels so lovely.”

“Good, I’m glad, you deserve to feel lovely, for you are.” Joxter replied, sudsing her back and forearms gently, working the soap until it was a nice bubbly lather. He kissed her earlobe. She hummed a small giggle and then sighed contentedly as he washed her legs, massaged her feet and cleaned in between her toes. Soap bubbles foamed and danced in the air above. He thought more than once about washing her hair, but again, wet hair would make her sicker. He glanced up and saw the loving look she was giving him. He blushed and was beginning to understand why their son Snufkin would hide under a hat.

“Are you okay my love? Fever spiking up again?” He casually asked, feeling her forehead, she was warm, but that was due to the bath of course, but he had to play up Nurse Joxter. “Perhaps some turmeric tea?”

“I love and adore you so, Joxter.” Mymble sniffed. “I feel so much better thanks to you.”

“Ah, well, y’know. I love you too. Very much so, I’m afraid.” Joxter looked down at the floor and kicked sheepishly at a rubber ducky before placing it in her bath for her. It was far more easy to show his love physically, be it love making or simple acts of doing things for her, rather than verbalize it. But it pleased her so to hear it, so he’d say it as many times as he needed to, no matter how young and awkward it made him feel. She took his paw in hers and kissed it softly. Electric sparks raced up his arm and to his heart and stomach and he thought he’d might faint from such a simple, sweet display of affection.

“I have many fond memories of your and my time here in this bath basin,” Her voice was low and husky. “Perhaps when I’m well again, we can revisit those moments; and in a nursing outfit.”

“Ahhh—only if you’re the doctor.” Joxter said rather breathlessly, his heart racing. He was feeling rather warm himself, and he wasn’t sure if it was the potential chance he could have caught her flu and he was having a fever himself, or that it was how incredible she was, slathered up in soap bubbles and kissing his paw ever so gently as if she had never seen it before.

She laughed before coughing. Snapping back to reality, he tugged her ear playfully and kissed her shoulder blade.

“You almost distracted me. Well, from now on it’ll be strictly business until you’re healthy! No more Sexy Nurse Joxter, it shall only be Strict Nurse Joxter from now on until you’re given a clean bill of health. So, c’mon now, let’s get you out of the tub and dried off.”

And to both of their credit, there was no teasing or flirting as he helped dry her off. It was only when she was dressed in clean pajamas and tucked snuggly in a clean bed with a book to read that the teasing began again. Well, Joxter thought to himself as she winked at him, blowing him a kiss that made him see stars, perhaps he could combine Sexy and Strict Nurse Joxter, the two roles shouldn’t be too difficult. He even put on a makeshift nurses outfit for her that had her howling for days and threatening to kiss him all over his body, much to his delight.

**Author's Note:**

> And then when Mymble had 110% bill of health certified by Moominmamma, she fucked the heck out of Joxter in his lil' makeshift Nurse's outfit, and He Loved Every Single Second Of It. 
> 
> He also absolutely played his bango and sang songs to her in his lil' tattered makeshift outfit, so that's really what revved up her engines.


End file.
